Lost Forever?
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: My take on Frozen II Teaser Trailer...with a twist


_**Lost Forever?**_

Lily, the young, 10 year old servant, was with Princess Anna and listens to her story about her parents. "T-They got lost at sea..." Anna said. "We -"

"Princess!" Gerda rushed to her. "Your parents are alive, but...they have been captured by crystals." Just the thought of it was bizarre to her. Crystals? Why…?

Anna looks down at Lily. "Lily, get Elsa, now, please."

"On it!" She ran to Elsa's room and saw her, "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna needs you! It's an emergency!"

"Take me to her," Elsa said, getting up from her seat.

Different hues of colored crystals float around the tied up Agnarr and Idunn, who look over the shore.

"Agnarr, what do we do?" Idunn asked, looking down.

"I-I'm not sure Idunn," He sighed. Suddenly, she felt the hilt of his sword. She grabs it tightly and cuts the ropes off of them. She gets up and faces the crystals. He gets up, rubbing his wrists. "What do you suppose those crystals are?" He looks at them and holds her.

"I don't know, but I don't trust them," Idunn said.

The crystals turn to her and glow brightly. "You've escaped. Congratulations," The crystals said, loudly.

Suddenly, purple flames surround them. "Who is doing this?" Agnarr asked, holding Idunn close.

"Who? You should be asking _WHAT_, your Majesty."

"_WHAT _is doing this?" Idunn corrected herself.

"Wrong question." They shove her to the ground. The flames roared and Idunn backed away from them. Suddenly, the crystals clump together and form a human, double the size of Agnarr and Idunn. "Let's see if your ice-magic daughter can defeat us now."

"Everyone ready?" Anna asked. She held Kristoff.

"I-I think so," Elsa said, unsure, holding Olaf's twig.

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven nod. "Let's save your parents."

"Lily, stay here with the other servants," Anna said.

"So, what exactly did the note say, Anna?" asked Elsa, looking out to the horizon. She heard the ruffle of papers being taken out of a bag. She turned to inspect Anna's satchel and saw Anna turning pages in a book that looked similar to the one her father used to find the trolls; the only difference was the cover. "Anna?" Anna turned and smiled warmly. "Is that…?"

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna asked, turning a page. Suddenly, a small piece of paper falls out and Anna snatches it before it lands on the ground. "AHA, GOT IT!" She gently unfolded the tattered paper and gave it to Elsa. "Is this what you were gonna ask me about?" Elsa nodded as she allowed her eyes to trace the words slowly. Once she finished, tears welled up in her eyes and her head snapped up to see Anna hugging her. "I'm sorry." That was all it took before Elsa collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably on her sister.

"Leave our daughter alone!" Idunn cried. "She has done nothing wrong!" The crystals laughed loudly.

"You've missed a lot then," they say. "Your daughter froze her kingdom in eternal winter AND STRUCK HER SISTER IN THE HEART WITH HER POWERS!"

At this, the couple froze in fear. "But we isolated -"

"Did you forget that once one of you die - or both of you, in this case - she becomes Queen of Arendelle?"

"Ye…" They stopped midsentence and saw spirals of snow in the wind. That could mean only one thing.

"And here she is," the crystals said. "With her sister and friends: a snowman, reindeer, and his owner."

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Lily headed to the library and looks up at the painting of the king and queen of Arendelle. The painting had a black covering over it, reminding Lily of the dark day that changed her life forever. She kept her eyes locked on the painting as memories of her life's destruction flooded her mind.

_**NIGHTMARE FLASHBACK**_

_**I stood there, in a straight line along with the other servants of the Kingdom of Arendelle. I shook in fear and looked up at my parents. "Mama, Papa, I'm scared." I held Mama's hand tightly, feeling numb tingling sensations in my fingers. My Mama bent down to my height and gingerly placed her hand on my cheek. I hugged her tightly, tears streaming down my face. I felt her warm arms wrap around my back.**_

_**"I know, my darling," I heard my father say. I felt his strong, but gentle hand rubs the back of my head. "We all are, too." He gestured to the other servants who nodded. He smiles warmly at me. "But you must be brave." I wipe my tears away. "Can you do that for me?" He looks at Mama, who looks back. "For us?"**_

_**"Yes, Father," I whispered, burying my face into his chest. "I promise." Suddenly, I feel a rough hand grab my head. I yelp in pain as I get yanked out of my parents arms. I remain silent, but deep down inside, I wanted to scream. I'm forcefully pulled and then shoved against the wall. I was surprised to see an old, but short man that was my height, glare at me. I look up and see what looked liked his workers. One was really tall and had a mustache; the other guard looked shorter and at least in his twenties. The younger, looking man grabs both my arms tightly.**_

_**"Are you Miss Lily Waterfall?" The old man asked.**_

_**"Yes, sir," I said, swallowing my fear away. "I am."**_

_**He gave me a nasty grin and nodded. "Good." I see four guards grab my parents and push them to their knees. I look at the old man. "My name is the Duke of Weselton." I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did he say "Weselton" or "Weaselton"? Well, either way, he looks familiar. "I want revenge on an old trading partner of mine. The king. King Agnarr of Arendelle."**_

_***FLASHBACK ENDS ABRUPTLY***_

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, snapping Lily out of her daze."Lily?" Gerda opened the door. "Are you doing alright?" She looked at her, tears brimming in her eyes. Gerda sighed sadly and went to her, sitting down next to her. Lily rested her head on Gerda's shoulder, allowing herself to cry softly.

Elsa fixed her composure and took a deep breath. "Do you feel….better….?" Anna asked, even though she highly doubted that "better" was the suited word. She nods, looking out at the scene. Kristoff and Sven scouted the horizon in concentration as well. Anna, on the other hand, was more concerned about Elsa than she was of the task that was at hand at the moment. All she wanted was….to see Elsa….happy.

"How are you feeling, Anna?" Elsa asked finally. She held her head high with confidence that Anna had never seen before; this confidence took Anna aback, causing her to fall bottom-first in the soft leaves. "Anna?" She pulls her sister to her feet. Anna nodded.

"I'm fine. I have just never seen you so.…confident before. You were always…afraid."

"I was, Anna," Elsa said. "I truly was, but there was something that pushed all that fear away." She turns to Anna. "It was you." She turns to Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven. "And all of you." She bent down to Olaf's height and held his twig hand in hers. "Especially you, Olaf."

"Me?" The little snowman asked. Elsa smiles warmly.

"Without you, Anna and I wouldn't be as close together as we were all those years ago." He smiles widely and jumps on her into a hug, knocking her to the ground. Elsa giggled and kissed his carrot nose.

"I love you, Elsa," Olaf said, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, too, Olaf," Elsa said, smiling warmly. He then smiles mischievously and grabbed a handful of leaves. Anna runs and hides behind Kristoff, giggling.

"Save me, Kristoff!" Anna laughs. Elsa created a snowball in her hand, ready to throw it at her…

"Stop!" said a voice. "What are you doing here on our turf?" Elsa created a sharp icicle in hand and Olaf hid behind her in fear. Kristoff held Anna close to him.

"We were just going to have a snowball fight," Olaf said, trembling. "Well…more like a…'leaf' fight."

The winds picked up and tossed Olaf, Anna, Sven and Kristoff around, swirling around them in midair. Elsa clenched her hands into fists. "PUT THEM DOWN!"

"Not until you tell us the reason of why you're here." the voices were quite and subtle.

"We're looking for our parents!" Anna said over the howling winds. "And we just got a bit sidetracked!"

Two figures walk from behind a tree. One was tall with a slender body and olive-like skin and beautiful, brown, chestnut colored wavy hair. A young man who looked like a younger version of Kristoff popped out of the leaves and floated around with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. "JUNE, YOU CAN PUT ME DOWN NOW!" said the boy over the howling wind. She drops him.

"Your name is…..June?" Elsa asked, still defending herself. She nods and snaps her fingers, allowing Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to fall in leaves.

"Yes and the boy is my brother, August." She points to him. He gets up, wiping all the leaves off of him.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa said. She helps Anna and the others to their feet. "And this is my sister and our friends, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and," she pats Sven's snout. He smiles. "This is Sven." She smiles and giggles a bit as Sven licks her palm.

"Queen?!" June exclaims. They look at each other, confused. Elsa put her hands down.

"Princess?!" August exclaims. They nod, confused.

"Our apologies!" They exclaimed, bowing to them.

"It's alright," Anna said. "We all defend ourselves."

"What are you doing here in the Autumn Realm?"

"Autumn Realm?!" It was now their time to exclaim.

"Your daughter, Anna, got engaged to rugged mountain man named Kristoff," the crystals said.

"The ice harvester boy that followed us to the trolls?"

"Yes - if you want details - him," the crystals said.

"He seemed sweet," Idunn said. "So, I wouldn't blame Anna if she got engaged to him. He was trying to help us." Agnarr thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes?"

"But back on the problem at hand," Agnarr said. "What exactly do you crystals even want from us?"

"We've already told you," the crystals said, sitting down. "We want to test your daughter's ice powers."

Gerda looks down at the sleeping Lily on her lap and smiles warmly. Just then, she sees her husband, Kai. "Did she fall asleep?" He whispered. Gerda nods. "Such a peaceful child." She kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Gerda gently picks Lily up and takes her to her room. Lily stirs in Gerda's arms in fright. "Lily?" Gerda whispered. Lily moaned and stirs again.

"Please…let them go," Lily muttered in her sleep.

"Kai!" Gerda calls. "Something's wrong with Lily!"

He rushes to her side and looks at the shaking child. "I know what's happening to her." Gerda looks at him. "Do you remember when all of us were…captured?"

"Yes," replied Gerda as she gently tucked Lily in bed and brushed her cheek gently. "By the Duke of Weselton." Lily clung to her arm and book tightly.

"She's having a nightmare," Kai said. He looks down at the book Lily was holding in her hand. "And that book is the only thing that she has left of her parents." Kai bent down and gently took the book.

"Kai, don't do that!" Gerda chastised. He ignored her.

"Her parents hid a note in her book be…" he stopped.

"Yes, I know," Suddenly, a note falls out of her book. "Is this the note you're telling me about?" He nods.

"Yes." He hands it to her and she reads it quietly. A single tear slid down her cheek. He held her close.

"Was this written before their execution?" She asked.

"Well, I saw them together in their dungeon. So, yes."

"I still don't understand why he killed them."

"Miss Gerda?" Lily said, mumbling in her sleep.

"Yes, dear?" Gerda asked. Lily clung to her tightly.

"I miss mommy and daddy," Lily said. She looks at Kai. "Mr. Kai, why did you take my book? You shouldn't take people's stuff without permission."

"She's right," Gerda said. "Now, please, give it back."

"Sorry, dear," Kai said. "I was just looking for something." She sat up in bed and clung to her stuffed toy. "You said you miss your parents, right?"

"Yes, why?" She asked. She then saw the note. "Is…?"

"The note from your parents." Her face turns red with anger and she takes it out of his hands, not ripping it.

"WHY DID YOU READ IT?! IT WAS MEANT FOR ME!" Lily screamed out uncontrollably.

Gerda went to her. "Sweetie, please don't yell at him."

"I'm sorry, but he should ask before taking things from people. And especially not read it." Lily said.

"He didn't read the letter, my darling, I did." Gerda confessed. Lily looked at her. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She looks at Kai. "Forgive us?" Lily shook her head.

"My parents gave each other that same look before..."

"Did you not see the crystals before?" June asked.

"I did," Anna said. "They didn't look so pleasing."

"They aren't," August said. "They took your parents."

"We know they-" Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard and the group turned around in unison to see a tower of crystals hovering over them. Olaf nearly melted.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the crystals said. "We have been expecting you." Elsa prepared herself, but before she could react, she and Olaf were teleported far away and surrounded by heart-shaped pink fire.

Olaf held Elsa's leg in fear and cried, "I'm scared!"

"I know you are, Olaf." She shot ice at the roaring fire around them. "But I'm here. You'll be fine, I promise."

"What just happened? Where's Elsa?!" Anna exclaimed. The two siblings disappear as well. "Are you serious? June and August, too? What's going on?"

"I don't know, bu –" Suddenly, a herd of hooves was heard stomping towards their direction. They jumped out of the way and see a herd of reindeer that looked just like Sven. Sven nudged Kristoff. "I think they know where you're parents are! C'mon, Anna!" He jumps on Sven's back and they follow the herd. "ANNA!" Kristoff called, but there was no response.

Anna sat on the rocky beach and leaned against the rock in defeat. _Ever since I looked at those crystals, we've been separated from each other and trying to find our parents_. She held her satchel close to her chest. She then looks up and sees a cliff. She runs up to it and climbs the cliff. She reached the top and pushes herself up. She stands up and looks at her surroundings. She sees a cave up ahead; she took a deep breath and went full speed. She ran fast and hard, with the wind blowing in her crown, braided hair. Once at the edge, she takes a leap of faith, kicking her feet in the air, preparing herself to land.

"What are you doing with our children?!" Idunn cried.

"We aren't doing much," they said. Suddenly, a little snowman appears in front of them.

Olaf clung to Idunn. "Olaf?" Idunn bent down to him as he clung to her.

"Elsa's gone. She disappeared to a dark, rocky beach."

"Let the challenges begin," the crystals smirked. They shine brighter and the couple disappears in the woods.

"What do you mean?" Gerda asked. She pats her back.

"Before the Duke's guards pulled me away, my parents gave each other that look when my Papa told me to be brave for them." She looks at her note. "I miss them so much, Miss Gerda. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Was it a mistake that I was born?" She asked. "He called me a.…a….s-slave…" She shed a tear and looks up at her scar. "He beat me so much…" Gerda held her close. "It hurts so much."

"I know, dear. I remember it…." she whispered. "It was a nightmare for all of us." Kai held Lily's hand.

"How did we even survive?" Lily asked, looking up.

"I don't know, we try our best to forget all about it."

"Miss Gerda?" Lily looks up at Gerda. Gerda smiles.

"Yes, my darling?" Gerda gave her a warm smile.

"May I go outside, please?" Lily asked. Gerda nods.

"Of course, just be careful," Gerda said. Lily leaves.

Elsa looks around and saw nothing, but pebbles. Suddenly, a loud crash of waves and saw lightning striking the ocean water. She lifts her head up in concentration and confidence; she gave the roaring waves a subtle nod and turns around, taking off her cloak and boots. She pulls her hair loose and firmly moves her foot in the pebbles; she ran straight into the water, freezing it with beautiful patterns, but was thrown back into the water. She swam back to the surface and shook off her nerves away, not giving a care that her hair was dripping wet. She breathed heavily, mumbling, "OK" under her breath. She ran into the water again and jumped through the first wave. She continues running and climbs a rock; before she fell, she created an ice slide and continues to run. The crystals float in the background, watching her futile attempts to escape. "Very well, Snow Queen," they said. "Now, let's see how well you can make it through the next wave." Elsa continued running and, once close to the wave, she froze the water in place. She ran up her frozen creation, but the waves proved too powerful. While running upwards, the ice began to stress and cracked underneath her, causing her to stumble to keep her balance. It finally dominated her by breaking and throwing her in the waves, swallowing her whole. The crystals shined brightly in a celebration cheer.

Kristoff and Sven galloped hard and fast until they made it to the cave that Anna was sitting in. Suddenly, Olaf appears. Kristoff jumps off of Sven. "Olaf, how did you get here?" He then sees King Agnarr and Queen Idunn. "Y-your M-Majesties?!"

They smile warmly at him. "Hello there, sir Kristoff."

"H-How do you know my name?" Kristoff asked.

"We know all the servants and citizens of Arendelle."

"So.…you know of my….interruption?" They nod.

"You didn't harm us," Agnarr said. Idunn took his hand. "You helped our daughter, Princess Anna of Arendelle, did you not?" Agnarr continued. He nods.

"Yes, your Majesty," Kristoff said. "I took her to the trolls immediately after Queen Elsa accidentally struck her in the heart with her ice powers, but sadly, Grandpabbie wasn't able to help; but her sacrifice for Elsa saved them both." Idunn and Agnarr hug him. Kristoff was taken aback, but he hugged them back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter."

"You're welcome." Then Anna comes out of the cave.

"Mama. Papa." Anna looks at them. Was this a dream?

Lily headed outside to the fjords and sighed sadly. "Why did you have to go? You didn't deserve to die."

"What do you mean?" Came a voice. Lily whipped around and saw her parents smiling warmly at her.

"Mama, Papa!" She ran into their arms, hugging them tightly. "I-I thought you were gonna be lost forever!"

"We're here, darling." Her father caressed her hair.

"And we're here to stay." Her mother kisses her cheek.

"The King and Queen of Arendelle are in trouble, but Princess Anna and Elsa are trying to find them."

"Let's go home and tell the servants," her mom said.

"They already know." Lily hugs them, not wanting to let go. They hug her back tightly. She smiles warmly.

The ocean spits Elsa out on the other side of the beach, near the cave where Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and what looked like her parents. "Ugh! OOWW…" Elsa groaned in pain and sat up. Anna ran to her side.

"Are you alright, Elsa dear?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I am alr–" She stopped midsentence. "Mama?"

"Hello, darling," her mother smiled warmly at her.

"Mama!" She ran into her arms and felt her father's warm arms around her waist. "P-Papa, I failed you."

"No, you didn't," her father said, softly, holding her She sobs in her father's arms, shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I didn't?" She looks up at him, her vision blurred.

"No, you have done the one thing that I never did."

"W-What's that?" She asked. Anna nudged her gently.

"It was opening the gates," Anna said. Agnarr nods.

"Oh, that," Elsa said. Her mother smiled warmly.

"You did the greatest thing that we couldn't do."

She smiles warmly and hugs her parents tightly.

"Our time is running short, you must leave this place. It is challenging from the floating crystals," Idunn said. The sisters look at them. "We'll see you again."

Anna, Elsa, and Olaf held hands and Kristoff held Anna. "Goodbye, Mama and Papa. See you again." Suddenly, they disappear to Arendelle in a flash.

Suddenly, as quickly as Lily's parents appeared, they disappear. Lily collapses to her knees, allowing herself to cry. Suddenly, she felt a hand around her neck. She gasped for air as the grip tightened. "P-Please, let me go!" She struggled against his grip.

"Never! You're coming with me!" The voice said.

"MR. KAI! MRS. GERDA! PLEASE, HELP ME!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Kai and Gerda rushed outside just as the Duke pulled his sword out and pressed it against her throat. Guards rush out.

"Let her go, Weaselton!" Gerda cried. She clenched her hands into fists and grabs Kai's knife.

The Duke's guards rush at the pair but the Arendelleian guards attack them. Kai and Gerda duck and rush to Lily who looks up at them in fear as she gasps for air again. "I c-can't b-breathe!"

"What do you want from us for you to let her go?"

"You already know the answer," he said. "Arendelle."

As nightfall approached, the group headed into a misty forest, heading back to Arendelle. "Elsa?" Olaf asked, looking around the dark forest in fear. He clung to Elsa tightly. He hated the dark. Anna looks at him and sighs sadly. She picks him up on her hip.

"Yes, Olaf?" She asked, caressing his twig hair.

"I don't like the dark," Olaf said. "The dark is scary."

"I know, Olaf," she said. "I don't like the dark either."

"And I don't like fire anymore, too." He hugs her.

"Why not, Olaf?" Anna asked. "When you saved me, you said you loved the heat. What made you change your mind?" He shook his head. "Not anymore?" He nods.

"Elsa and I were surrounded by pink fire and it almost hurt us." Kristoff put him on his lap and sighed sadly.

"I think there's someone who's trying to hurt us."

"Yeah, that's-" Suddenly, a scream of pain was heard.

"QUEEN ELSA! PRINCESS ANNA! HELP US! PLEASE!"

"That's Lily!" Olaf said. "We have to save her now!"

"Please, let me go!" Lily screamed in pain. "Please!"

"Never, slave!" The Duke said. "YOU'RE MINE!" She struggled against his grip. "ENOUGH!" He punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees and blood dripped down her lips. He pulls her head back, hard.

"Q-Queen Elsa, P-Princess Anna….help….please.…"

"DUKE, SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH! STOP!"

"NEVER! IT'S NOT ENOUGH UNTIL I KILL HER!"

Kai jumped on him. "LET HER GO, DUKE! NOW!"

"Why should I?" He asked. Lily ran, going to Gerda, who holds her close. "Damn you, slave!" He screams.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Lily covered her ears.

The Arendelleian guards push the Duke and his guards out of Arendelle. Lily collapses to the ground. They take the trio inside the castle and near the fireplace. Lily grabs her book and holds it close to her chest. "I'm not a slave. Am I?" She asked, crying hard.

While running through the forest, the group stops to catch their breath. "W-Where are we now?" Asked Elsa, panting heavily, a small snow cloud floated above her head. "I hope you brought a map, Kristoff."

Kristoff panted and checked his pockets, but it was no longer where he had left it "I could've sworn I.…"

"Are you looking for this?" Came an ominous voice.

They look at her. "No, Lily, you're not a slave."

"I hate what he did to us…" She muttered. "It hurt." She wipes her lips. "I'm still bleeding…aren't I?"

"Here." Gerda gets a handkerchief and wipes the blood off. Kai carries Lily on his shoulders. Lily giggles and spreads her arms out like a bird.

"Weeeeee!" Lily giggled as Kai ran around the garden. "This is so fun, Mr. Kai! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm glad you're having fun, Lily!" Kai smiles warmly.

Soon afterward, Lily fell asleep on Kai's head. "Awe, beautiful girl." Gerda smiled warmly. "Sleepy girl."

"Let's take her to bed." Kai supported Lily's leg and held her hand that limped over his shoulder. Kai smiles warmly and they head inside her room. Her room had a fireplace with a beautiful Christmas tree; underneath the tree were big, plastic lit up Christmas presents, and Christmas wreaths with tall windows near the tree. "It's still Christmas in her room," Kai whispered with a laugh. He put her down gently.

"It's always Christmas in her place," Gerda giggled. She smiles warmly at the tree. "It's the only thing that reminds her of her parents." She sighed sadly.

At the sound of the voice, Anna turns and grabs Kristoff's sword and swings at the intruder. The intruder grabs his own sword and deflects her attack. Anna swung at the intruder again but was stopped by the intruder's strength. He throws her against a rock. Once she hit the rock, her body went limp. "ANNA!" the trio ran to her and Olaf held her hand.

The intruder laughed and threw off his cloak. "Hello."

"Is everything alright, Gerda?" Kai asked. She nods.

"I just feel sorry for little Lily." She and Kai didn't know that Lily saw her parents before the Duke's ambush. Those are the worst memories anyone could ever get, but there can be alternatives that can help get rid of those memories. "How old is she again?"

"Ten years old. She died and was brought back to life when she saved you. She was turned immortal for…"

"I remember that like it was yesterday…" Gerda sighs.

_**SACRIFICE FLASHBACK**_

_**I watched as another *CRACK* from the whip and an unbearable loud scream of pain from Lily's lips flooded my ears. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PLEASE, STOP!" I covered my ears and buried my face in Kai's chest, tears streaming down my face. I felt Kai's hand rub my back. "MOMMY, DADDY, PLEASE, HELP ME!"**_

_**"Your mommy and daddy can no longer be with you anymore! AND THEY CAN'T HELP YOU EITHER!"**_

_**I saw Lily cling to the whipping post with all the strength she could muster. She looked at me with blood and tears streaming down her face. I looked at her and choked back a sob, reaching my hands out through the prison bars, trying to reach her. Suddenly, the sounds faded away; all I could hear was Lily's heavy breathing and her calls for her deceased parents. They throw her back into the cell with Kai and I and I immediately rushed to her side. I noticed that the Duke's men didn't shut the door, which made my heart pound in fear. Suddenly, I see a crossbow pointed in my direction; I shut my eyes tightly, bracing for the sharp arrow, but when I opened my eyes, I saw Lily on the ground, in a pool of her own blood with the arrow in her chest. Kai and I screamed and ran to her. She looked up at us as blood dripped from her lips. "Mr. Kai, Mrs. Gerda?"**_

_**"Yes?" We said in unison. She reached out for us.**_

_**"I love you like mommy and daddy," she smiled weakly. I sobbed in her chest. She was like the baby I never had, I can't risk losing her! I taught her ever since she was two. Her smiles made me warm inside and the smile now. I can't just lose this beautiful girl. Not now, not like this! "Tell Princess Anna and Elsa that I love them like sisters. They are the best little ones I've ever taken care of." She squeezed my hand and took her last breath. I scream out in agony and sadness. Kai pulled me back, but I didn't want to let go. He let me hold her close to my chest, crying hard.**_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Gerda was on her knees, sobbing silently. Just then, Lily woke up and gently went to her. "Mrs. Gerda?"

She looked up, wiping her tears away. Yes, darling?"

"Why are you crying?" Lily asked, helping her up.

"Oh, it's not-" Suddenly, a letter slips under the door.

Elsa gripped the hilt of the sword tightly, her stomach felt queasy and her knees buckled under her. "H-Hans…" Hans smiles and strolled towards her. Olaf and Kristoff try and aid the unconscious Anna.

"Hello, Queen Elsa," Hans said, strutting towards her.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, ready to attack.

"The Duke and I want something," Hans said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Elsa said. She swung her sword over her head and jumps over him and hits him. He falls back and hits the ground. She points her sword against his chest. "Now, get out of here, Hans!"

"You're walking on a stranger's land, you know that?"

"And so are you!" Olaf said. He held Anna in fear.

"Oh, shut up, snowman," Hans said. "This does not concern you." Elsa pushes him back with her powers.

"Go!" They run out and finally make it out of the dark forest. In the horizon, they see beautiful, autumn scenery. Suddenly, bags are thrown over their heads.

"What's this?" Lily asked, looking at the note as she approached it. She picks it up and reads it. "'Dear Servants of Arendelle, this is Queen Elsa speaking. Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff, Olaf, and I have gotten lost while looking for our parents. We are doing all we can to return home, but we have been captured by Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton on the way and we are trying to escape. We don't know how long we will remain prisoners for. We hope that our new friends can save us. Queen Elsa of Arendelle.'" After finishing reading the letter, Lily looks at Gerda. "We have to save them! I don't want what the Duke did to me happen to them!" Lily cried.

"Nothing bad will happen. We'll think of something."

The group was tied up in a circle with bags over their heads, even Olaf. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came a voice. Olaf yelped in fear. "Shut up!" Just then, Anna awoke from her unconscious state.

"Y-Y-Yes s–s–sir," Olaf said, shaking uncontrollably.

"Good," Hans said as he pulled the bags off of their heads. They blink, allowing their eyes to dilate to the light. "Seems you four were lost there in that forest."

Anna growled in anger. "What do you want now?"

"The Arendelle castle, obviously," The Duke said.

"You will never get Arendelle!" Elsa said. She clenched her hands into fists; ice formed over her hands and the ropes began to freeze over, but as soon as it froze, the ropes doubled over them. "What the?!"

"Oh, don't worry, we've just neutralized your magic."

Lily rested in Gerda's chest. "I'm going to the library."

"Alright." She smiles warmly. Kai went to Gerda.

"Come with me," Kai whispered in Gerda's ear.

"Alright." They walk away as Lily slips into the library. Once alone, Gerda turns to Kai and smiles. "Yes, Kai?"

"We should adopt her as our own." Kai smiled warmly.

"WHAT?!" Elsa exclaimed in anger. "You did WHAT?!"

"I found a way to get your powers under my control."

She remained silent. Olaf looked at her and gulped.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Anna asked as she silently grabbed the knife, cutting the ropes off.

"Oh, just torture her." He then clenched his hands into fists and Elsa let out a loud scream of pain.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she cut the rope faster._ C'mon! _Anna thought. _Get cut through already! _He squeezed his fists again.

"STOP HURTING HER!" Olaf screamed, crying hard.

Suddenly, they hear Lily scream. They run inside. "LILY, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Lily fell to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMA! PAPA!" Lily screamed.

Gerda ran to her and held her close. "Shhhhh, it's ok."

"Is everything alright?" Came a voice. The trio turns to the voice and fall to their knees when they see who it was: King Agnarr and Queen Idunn of Arendelle. They smiled warmly and pull them up. "There's no need to bow to us no more," Idunn said with a smile.

"But...you…." Idunn put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Are no longer in control of Arendelle." They frown.

"With all due with respect, your Majesties," Lily said, bowing to them down to the waist. "You might not know this, but your daughters still look at your portrait and know that you're still in control. They are out in the Autumn Realm, looking for you, but they have been captured by…the Duke and Hans."

"Alright, I'll stop." Hans opened his palm and Elsa let out an excruciatingly painful sigh; her body sagged against Kristoff's strong back, but he didn't flinch.

"Why did you do that?" Olaf asked, sitting up straight and freeing his twig hand from the ropes to dry his eyes, but before he could reach his eyes, the ropes drop off of the group and Elsa's body sagged in Anna's arms. Olaf ran to Elsa and tried to - gently - slap her awake. Elsa groaned and sat up; Olaf hugs her tightly.

"Thank you, Olaf." Elsa smiles warmly and kisses his nose. She then turned her attention to Hans and the Duke. "Release us now. You might have control over my powers, but I still have them." In an instant - when she closed her eyes - her powers returned to her hands, spiraling around her, and finally, rested back in her frozen heart. She smiled with satisfaction. "Now, for you two." She shoots and freezes them in place. Olaf touched the two frozen men and the ice shattered. She turned to the Duke's guards who immediately ran off. "That's what I thought." She turned to her family and gave them a group hug. "Let's go home." They smile and nod. "But how…?"

"You're not serious," Agnarr said. The young girl nodded. Anger filled the void of his worry and he grabs her by the shoulders and pins her against the wall. Lily yelped in pain when her head hit the bricks hard behind her. "WHY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING EARLIER TO ME?!" Agnarr's voice echoed the room.

"P-Please, don't hurt me, your Majesty," Lily whimpered. She looked at Queen Idunn for help.

"Please, Agnarr," Idunn said, silently. "Let her go."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your collarbones right now," Agnarr said, ignoring Idunn.

"Because I've already been tortured before," She said.

Agnarr growled in anger and threw her across the room. The crystals appear in his eyes, controlling him. Idunn runs to her side. "THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Agnarr yelled, his voice is much deeper and louder than usual. Idunn pushed Lily behind her. "GUARDS!" Guards rush in. "ARREST THE SERVANT!" They nod and grab her arms, tying her hands behind her back. Lily winced in pain and gulped in fear.

"Agnarr, enough of this!" She cried, running to him.

"AND LOCK MY WIFE UP IN OUR BEDCHAMBERS!"

Guards lead her away. "AGNARR, PLEASE, STOP!" But her plea was cut short with a loud bang from the door.

"What about the girl?" One of the guards asked.

He smirked. "Lock her in the dungeon and beat her."

Lily gasped. "BUT YOUR MA–" He slaps her across the face, causing her to hit the cold, hard ground. The guards pull her to her feet and drag her out. Agnarr's eyes turned blood red as he laughed maniacally.

"UGH!" Lily yelped in pain when she hit the wall. "Please, I need to speak to Queen Idunn!" She cried.

"No," the captain of the guards said. She looks at him.

"Why?" She asked. She sat up against the wall in a more "comfortable" position. "I just told the truth."

He slaps her. "Maybe you should've remained silent."

"OW!" She hits the wall, tears streaming down her face. "Please, stop slapping me." He slaps her again.

"I can do anything I want to you," the guard smirks.

"QUEEN IDUNN, MR. KAI, MRS. GERDA! HELP ME!"

"They can't hear you from here, little one," he said.

"Plea–" she stopped short when the king appeared. "Y-Your Majesty…." she still bowed to him even in her restraints. The guard opens the door and Agnarr walks inside. Lily breathed heavily as she felt his breath near her neck. Suddenly, he grabs her throat.

"Release me, Johnny!" Idunn said to the captain of the guards, Johnny. She slammed her hands against the door. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, JOHNNY!"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Johnny replied. He sighed.

"WHY NOT?!" Idunn asked. "I AM YOUR QUEEN!"

"You might be queen, but your daughter took your place and King Agnarr doesn't want you to interfere."

"INTERFERE?! She screamed. "Interfere with what?!"

"With his interrogation with the young servant, Lily."

Lily? She's too young to be interrogated, not to mention, even to die! "Tell him to leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Johnny said. "You nor I have control over what the king does or will do. And be careful of what you say, because he might kill Lily."

"NO!" Idunn screams, tears streaming down her face.

"This is hopeless!" Olaf said, sitting down on a rock.

"Olaf?" The trio said in unison. "This isn't you."

"Well, it is now!" He crosses his arms across his chest.

Elsa went to him. "We'll think of something. Don't give up just yet, please, Olaf." He sniffled. "Can you do that for me?" He looks up at her with his child-like innocence; Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff look at him.

"But we've been lost for hours!" Olaf exclaimed.

"I know we have, but it'll take some time to go back."

"Why didn't we just bring food, water, and a MAP?!"

The trio looks at each other in confusion. "We forgot?"

"How can you forget something important like that?!"

Suddenly, a trail of leaves separate to make a path for the group and just up ahead, June and August smile.

Lily's eyes went wide with fear as she gasped for air. "P-Please, your Majesty, let me go! I can't breathe!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME MY CHILDREN ARE!"

"PLEASE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" She cried.

He kicks her. "YOU'RE STILL HIDING SOMETHING!"

"UMPH!" She gritted her teeth in pain. "I'm…not…"

He tightens his grip on her. "Why are we still alive?"

She gasped for air again. "B-Because of a…m-miracle."

"A miracle?' He asked. She whimpered and nodded.

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." She replied. He lets her go. "Ugh!" She falls to the ground and sat up straight. Because no one took her ropes off her wrists, it began to cut deep into her skin, causing small drops of blood to hit the cobblestone floor. The King gave her one last look before slamming the door behind him. Lily looks at the door, tears streaming down her face. "What did I do wrong?" She whispered, her small voice echoed throughout the hallow dungeon cell.

Idunn looked around her room for a weapon she could use to escape; she looks up over her bed and saw an ax. *When did we have this?* she shook her head and climbs on the bed, then grabs the ax. The heavyweight nearly throwing her to the balcony. She held the ax tightly and runs to her door and slammed it open. Johnny jumped out of the way.

"WHAT THE?! QUEEN IDUNN?!" Johnny exclaimed.

"You can't keep me locked up in there forever!" She runs out of the room and down to the dungeons.

"AFTER HER!" Guards run after Idunn who was completely dubious of their hot pursuit of her.

"We'll help you," June said. He smiled warmly.

"Hold our hands." August grabbed Olaf's twig hand. They look at each other and then held their hands. "And close your eyes." Olaf closed his eyes, but the others didn't. "Trust me. We know what we're doing." They take deep breaths and close their eyes tightly.

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, four figures appear outside the dungeon cell door. Once the smoke evaporated, it was clear who the figures were. Just then, Idunn rushed in and tripped over Olaf. Anna and Elsa helped her up. "Anna…Elsa?" She felt the cold hands of her eldest daughter and sobs silently.

"Queen Elsa!" Lily cried. "See, King Agnarr? They're alive!" The group looked at them and Elsa pinned her father against the wall; Lily ran into Kristoff's arms.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK OF HURTING HER!"

"Elsa?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at the ice chains. "Elsa, you can control your powers."

"Yes, father," Elsa said sternly. "I can control them."

The crystals disintegrate. "Wait…that wasn't from your own volition, wasn't it? It was those crystals."

"Yes?" Agnarr said, unsure. "Can you please let me go?" She released him and hugged him tightly. He went to Lily and bent down to her height. "Please, forgive me, young one. I didn't know what came over me. I was under some sort of sp–" Lily swung her arms around his neck, and whispered tenderly in his ear.

"I forgive you." Agnarr turned to his wife who ran and hugged him tightly. Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff went to them. Agnarr and Idunn look at Kristoff.

Kristoff bows to him. "My name is Kristoff, your Majesties." He takes Idunn's hand and kisses it.

"Pleased to meet you; my name is Queen Idunn."

"King Agnarr." Agnarr smiled warmly. "Pleasure."

Anna went to Kristoff and hugs him. "I love you." Kristoff kissed her forehead and she smiles warmly.

A few days pass – Lily was now adopted – and they go to courtyard where Kristoff went down on one knee and pulled out a diamond heart-shaped ring. "Will you marry me?" He bit his lip and Sven and Olaf nod.

She looks at Elsa, Agnarr, Idunn, Kai, Gerda, and Lily who smile warmly and nod. "YES, YES, YES!" She hugs him as he puts the ring on her finger. He sweeps her off her feet and kisses her. Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Kristoff saw the shadows of August and June smiling warmly at them. They smile back. They then disappear into the warm autumn winds of Arendelle.

_**The End**_

_**Kristina **_

_**Haddad**_

_**6/1/19**_


End file.
